eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2400 (25 October 2002)
Synopsis Despite tricking Trevor, Little Mo's not convinced that his campaign of terror is over. Kat and Lynne demand to know why Little Mo didn't call them for help. Little Mo replies that she and Billy coped just fine on their own. Tom wants to make the most of his last few months, not spend it festering in Walford. Sharon suggests a round-the-world trip. They thank Anthony for reuniting them, but he looks dubious about their travel plans. Jamie's excited to see the advert for his business in the Walford Gazette. He's disappointed when he doesn't receive a single call all day. Just as Sonia's assuring him things will take off, a punter rings him up with a job. At the cafe, Nita pressures Robbie to sit with Gus. Nita pities Gus when he mentions that he's at a loose end since his split with Sonia. Robbie's irritated when Nita invites Gus round for dinner that evening. Trevor returns to the B & B to find that his bags have been packed. He protests that he has rights, but Anthony reels off a list of Trevor's crimes. Trevor's also unwelcome in the cafe, where Lynne douses him with juice. Peggy despairs of ever finding a bar manager. She has one more person to see. A man in the mould of Grant introduces himself as Dave Roberts. He wins Peggy over when he claims that he actually knows Grant. Charlie regrets that he wasn't the one to see Trevor off. He apologises for not believing Little Mo's claim that Trevor was stalking her. She's forgiving, but demands that he must listen to her in the future. Lynne congratulates Little Mo for having the courage to stand up to Trevor. The two sisters embrace warmly. While Billy nips off on some mystery business, Trevor lurks menacingly in the Square. Tom breaks it to Sharon that he's unsure if she should travel with him. He doesn't want her to feel obliged to nurse him when his illness worsens. Tom sends her away to consider whether she can face caring for him. Kat's cooking for Anthony's guests when the police arrive. They need to talk to Anthony about Miss Webster. Paul reveals the truth to Anthony. He's been ordering goods in a false name, and selling them on for profit. Anthony fobs the police off and they leave. He insists that Paul returns all the goods and any money he owes. Kat burns the meal, so she orders the guests a take-away. Even so, Anthony's impressed by her skills as a hostess. After dinner, Gus speaks intimately with Nita. He admits that he really admires her for finding a new partner. He can't imagine ever meeting anyone else. Nita compliments Gus, commenting on his sensitivity. Billy proposes to Little Mo. Sharon proposes to Tom and he accepts. Trevor faces the wrath of Albert Square and gets disowned by everyone in Walford. Credits Main cast *Alex Ferns as Trevor *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Colm Ó Maonlaí as Tom *Nicholas R. Bailey as Anthony *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Derek Martin as Charlie *Gary Beadle as Paul *Rudolph Walker as Patrick *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Bindya Solanki as Nita *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Mohammed George as Gus *Ali Zahoor as Anish Guest cast *David Kennedy as Dave Roberts *Ian Shaw as Dr. Harrison *Louise Breckon-Richards as Julia Harrison *Jan Goodman as D.C. Edwards *Jane Slaughter as Tracey Category:Episode Category:2002 Episodes